


Is It A Deal

by Superfanatural



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comforting, Deal, Different Houses, Draco as boyfriend, Duelling, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Heartbreaking, Hogwarts, Honeydukes, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Library, Love, Making a Bet, Potions, Pretending boyfriend, Protective Draco, Protectiveness, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Teasing, Three Broomsticks, Wizards, cute fluff, eventual love, lots of fluff, making deal, relationship, using spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanatural/pseuds/Superfanatural
Summary: You are a Ravenclaw, and he is a Slytherin, that's never going to happen. When Draco dares you to be his boyfriend for a week, you couldn't say no, you are after all a proud Ravenclaw. But this bet is going to change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this one and I really like it, it's fluffy and cute. I hope you enjoy it too. ;)

The Hogwarts Library was one of the best places to spend your afternoon and to expand your knowledge on a lot of things. And for a typical Ravenclaw as yourself, you found yourself often scanning the shelves for interesting books.

The library on the first floor, was a magnificent room in itself. High walls that were covered with shelves and shelves of books, and a giant window in the middle, enlightening a big part of the place. There were so many books, you couldn’t even see the end of the rows that stretched out far to the back. The room was proud owner of a million books, varying from dragons to spells that make pies. 

As for this lovely winter Sunday, you sat behind a table that stood directly against a gigantic bookcase. Reading a potions book about the Draught of Peace, a very difficult potion to make. You knew that professor Snape was going to be discussing this in the upcoming lessons, and you liked to be prepared.

There weren’t many people in the library at this moment, that’s why you took notice when you heard footsteps coming your way. And it was none other than Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, as they call him.

You almost didn’t see that the last couple of months, he had taken more interest in you. Since the beginning of the year, when you were put next to Draco as partners for potions class by professor Snape.

He had been surprisingly kind to you, and didn’t bully or was mean to you. Even you had to admit you were surprised that the rumors about him weren’t completely true. That he was an arrogant know-it-all was entirely true, but he was fun to be around.

He seated himself next to you and looked at the book you were reading.

“Doing homework before it has been given up, typically a Ravenclaw.” He smirked at you. You ignored him, trying to keep your focus on the book.

“Oh come on Y/N. Don’t ignore me.” He put up his best puppy eyes.

You rolled your eyes and they landed on the blond haired boy, looking at you pleadingly. He couldn’t keep up the face, eventually laughing. You couldn’t help but smile his laugh.

“What do you want?” You asked, trying to seem annoyed, but he knew it fake. He stared at you for a few seconds, wondering of to your lips before snapping out of his daze.

“Go out with me to Hogsmeade.” He abruptly said, radiating his usual overdoses of self-confidence. You probably had a look of did-you-really-just-said-that written all over your face.

“Was that a questions or a demand?” You joked, turning your attention back to where it was.

“Oh come on YN.” He said prideful, as if he assumed you would immediately say yes. You were a bit astounded that one could be so vain, then again it was Draco who you were talking about. You looked at him again, seeing that he still had his big smirk on his face.

“I don’t know if you have noticed, but I’m not one of those girls that instantly faint by the sight of you. And besides you’re way to easy.” You said with a sarcastic smile, he seemed a bit shocked at that statement.

“I’m easy?” He said not believing it, you nodded as an answer. “I am not easy, in fact you wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

“Yeah right Malfoy.” You said sarcastically, knowing that you could do it with your hands tied behind your back.

“You think so? Okay let’s make a deal.” He dared you, you raised an eyebrow at that.

“Be my girlfriend for a week, if you can manage the whole week. I’ll leave you alone, if I win you go out with me to Hogsmeade.” He offered. You looked at him, contemplating what to do.

“A Ravenclaw that backs down from a dare, I thought you could do anything.” He teased you, knowing that he had you, you couldn’t say no now.

“Of course I can do that, I’m almost offended you think this is a difficult dare.” You knew this wasn’t the best idea you had ever, but you had to, you were a proud Ravenclaw.

“Deal?” He held out his hand for you to shake, that stupid smirk still on his face. “Deal.”

An evil smile, that told you he was up to no good, grew on his face.

 

* * *

 

“Hey love.” You almost got a heart attack, when suddenly Draco stood outside your common room waiting for you. You sighed as you realized it was him.

“What are you doing here?” You asked confused at the sight of him this early.

“I’m your boyfriend, remember?” You rubbed your face, remembering the stupid deal you had made yesterday. You started walking off the winding staircase, making your way to the Great Hall.

When you felt an arm around your shoulder, surprised you stopped immediately. You looked back and forth between Draco and his hand, with a puzzled look on your face.

“W-What are you doing?” Blushing at the boy next to you.

“Can’t a boyfriend put his arm around his girlfriend?” He looked way too amused with your blush. You brushed your tong over your teeth to suppress the smile. Did he really think you would give up so easily? Hell no.

“No of course he can.” And with that you laid your head upon his shoulder, not letting him win this. He seemed pretty surprised at that movement.

Sadly you realized too late, that it was Draco Malfoy you walked with his arm still over your shoulder, into the Great Hall. The massive room was lit with thousands of candles, hovering in midair. The professors sat at the very end, behind one long table, Dumbledore in the middle. You got some pretty weird looks from all the houses and even some professors.

You instantly got red and tried to walk away from him. But before you could he took your hand and took you with him over to the Slytherin table. Ooh no, this wasn’t good.

You felt as if hundred people were staring at you, making you conscious, which was exactly what was happening. Slytherin looked at you with disgust, Hufflepuff were too busy with eating, Gryffindor looked at you with surprise and disbelieve and Ravenclaw looked shocked and betrayed.

Except for one person, professor Dumbledore, he was smiling at you. Like he was encouraging you to sit with him, he always was for other houses being friends with each other.

You really didn’t want to sit with those Slytherin and especially not Pansy Parkinson, who was glaring at you. Sitting at the Slytherin table was rather awkward, most looked at you like you were a cockroach on their food.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other side of the table, they all looked up at you, then at Draco with a confused look. But neither of them said anything, knowing it wouldn’t do them much good.

Pansy however didn’t care, as always.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off studying somewhere, Ravendork.” She sneered at you, with a foul smile on her face.

“Shouldn’t you be off making Amortentia, since no one would naturally fall in love with you.” You blurted out, not that you regretted it.

Blaise let out a laugh and Goyle tried to suppress one, but Pansy didn’t think it was funny. She turned so red of anger that you thought she was going to explode. Luckily she just kept her mouth shut and gave you hateful looks.

You weren’t going to let Pansy Parkinson talk to you that way, she was nothing than a bitch. You reluctantly sat down next to Draco, Pansy on the other side of him. And so you ate your breakfast at the Slytherin table, what you never thought would have ever happen.

 It was uncomfortable, and you didn’t really feel warmly welcomed here. You thought about how stupid you were, making this bet. But that’s probably what Draco’s goal is, trying to make you give up.

After breakfast you had History of Magic class and Draco insisted on sitting next to you, he was really taking this seriously. And you started to think this wasn’t as easy as you first thought it would be.

Second period was potions where you were already placed next to Draco. You had to, as you had expect, make the Draught of Peace. Luckily Draco was extremely good at Potions, so you at least had a good partner.

“Would you please get the ingredients, love?” He extra politely asked, knowing he was getting on your nerves. You gave him a fake sweet smile and stood up to get it for him, how could you have ever let this happen, you thought to yourself. He was loving this game way too much.

But what scared you even more is that you liked it too, you liked playing this game with him. And the fact that you might be getting feelings for Draco was scaring. He was the Slytherin Prince, you a Ravenclaw, that was never going to happen.

No Y/N this is just a stupid game, that’s all it is, nothing more. You convince yourself, but that wasn’t going to stop you from winning it. After Draco and you were the only ones to successfully brew the potion out of the entire class,  you got 10 points each from professor Snape.

“I don’t really want to brag, but we probably succeeded because I did research.” One perk of being with Draco was that you could be more arrogant, because he raised the bar so high.

“Sure whatever.” He scoffed.

“Oh, Draco could you please carry my bag, honey?” Saying honey even more sweetly and blinking with your eyelashes.

He rolled his eyes and a little smile forming in his corners. He picked up your bag and carried it along with his. Ha! You could play this game too, you thought.

This was the beginning of one wild week, a week that will change things forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week progresses and so does your relationship. Other deals are made and your feelings are starting to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is a little late, but it's pretty long to make up for it. and I've decided there will be 3 chapters instead of two, since it's not finished. I hope you'll enjoy it.;)

It was Tuesday and by now the entire school knew about Draco and you being together. Whispers and stares from students followed you as you walked through the halls. They didn’t really bully you or anything, but they liked to gossip, and at this moment your relationship was the newest high.

The student body usually didn’t think too much about two students from different houses being together. But since it was a Slytherin, not to mention Draco Malfoy, who had taken interest in a Ravenclaw, it had drawn attention.

Luckily it didn’t bother you too much, and there were quite a lot of people who didn’t mind it at all. You figured they just had to adjust to the new situation, and with a couple of days it would be gone.

Luna one of your close friends, was all for houses working together and she encouraged your relationship. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren’t too happy that you were doing this little ‘experiment’ with Draco, but they had accepted it and supported you anyway.

Harry, Ron and you were talking about the upcoming quidditch game on Thursday, and Hermione was lost in a book. Then Harry stopped talking mid-sentence and his face turned sour, his eyes followed something walking towards you. You didn’t really have to guess who it was, you felt two pair of hands resting on your shoulder.

You turned around and saw Draco, as soon as he saw you a small and sweet smile appeared on his face.

“I wanted to say goodnight to you, before I go to bed.” There was no trace of sarcasm in his voice however.

He had been this sweet to you sometimes, only a rare couple of moments, but they showed that he genuinely cared for you. You didn’t think it was strange or weird, it was comforting and you liked it that he could be that way around you. It made you wonder why he wasn’t that person more often around other people.

“Yeah, I’m going soon too, big test tomorrow. Goodnight.” You tried to ignore the glares that surely were coming from behind you.

Draco placed a kiss on top of your head, then looked up at Potter and gave him a distasteful glare. You turned back around to face the trio, as Draco took off to his dorm.

“Seriously though, Draco? Draco Malfoy? Why? He’s a jerk.” Ron questioned.

“He really isn’t that bad, he’s actually quite funny and sweet once you get to know him better.” You replied sounding sincere, but that still earned you skeptical looks.

“Still, you deserve better.” It was really heartwarming that they cared so much for you, they just wanted you to be happy.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Wednesday and as every morning Draco stood outside the Ravenclaw common room door, waiting for you to walk to class with.

At transfiguration class, you sat next to Harry, much to Draco’s dislike. He had insisted on sitting next to you every class, but it was impossible to go against McGonagall’s seat plan.

You didn’t notice that he had stared jealously at Harry and you, for the entire hour. He couldn’t keep his eyes of the two of you, not focusing on the lesson at all. Blaise, who was seated next to him, did notice and didn’t understand what his obsession over you was. When the class was over he stormed out without saying a word, he seemed frustrated. You would talk to him about it later.

Then lunch came around and you looked for Draco in the Great Hall, because lunch was the time he had to sit at the Ravenclaw table. That was your agreement, at breakfast you sat at the Slytherin table and at lunch he had to sit at the Ravenclaw table. You both wanted to sit with your own tables at dinner, so that’s what you did.

When you scanned the crowd that was already busy eating, you suddenly got pulled away. Draco had grabbed your arm and took you to the corner of the room. He draw uneven breaths, like he had ran a marathon. He scanned the crowed, checking if someone stood close enough to overhear you.

There was a certain frustration in his behavior, his eyes had that despised glint. It wasn’t directed at you however, you could tell, but there was something bothering him. 

“I don’t like seeing you with Potter.” He sneered, which you frowned upon. What did he mean? You know that Harry wasn’t his favorite person in the entire world.

You don’t like seeing me with Harry? That’s not very specific.” You put your hand on his, he still held your arm. Trying to calm him down more, he looked like he was about to pulverize someone with that intense glare.

He flinched at the touch, but didn’t pull away. He finally shifted his eyes to yours, that piercing blue color took your breath away for a second.

You and Potter, you’re together all the time, you even laugh at his stupid jokes. He’s clearly into you.”

You couldn’t help but let out a snicker at that statement, Harry in love with you? Yeah, sure.

“Wait a second, Draco Malfoy are you jealous?” It suddenly hit you, why he was acting so strange.

“W-what no, no. Of Potter? Why would I be, I would never be jealous. I’m not…. jealous.” He tried to hide the flush that was spreading on his face, giving him a more natural look than the usual pale skin. You couldn’t help but smile at him, he was jealous of you, which meant he somehow liked you.

Wow, what? What is that, Y/N stop that warm feeling that is spreading through your body, right now. You told yourself, forcing that unfamiliar feeling away.

“Maybe I am.” He muttered softly, not wanting to admit it. You’re smile grew even wider, forming into a grin.

“Okay, I’ll stop hanging out with Harry that much. But… I want something in return.” You told him.

“Fine, what do you want?” He asked curious. You smirked at the thought, this wasn’t going to be easy for him, and you liked seeing him try.

“For the remaining of this week, you have to be nice to everyone.” The shock on his face was priceless, he probably thought you wanted money or something. But this, well he hadn’t expected this.

“Oh come on Y/N, seriously? Anything but that, please.” He pleaded, but you enjoyed this too much.

“No that is the deal, if you can’t do it, no hard feelings. I’ll just go back to Harry and laugh at his super funny jokes.” You said indifferent, faking it of course, because you knew that he couldn’t let that happen. He let out a big sigh, not wanting to do that at all.

“Fine, I will be nice to everyone the rest of the week, if you stay away from Potter.” He finally gave in.

You’re little plan had worked, and you took every satisfaction you could get out of it. You laced your arm through his and walked over to the Ravenclaw table with him.

You later that day had explained to Harry why you couldn’t talk or hang out with him so much anymore. He seemed bummed about it, but accepted it and said it would be fine, besides it was just for a couple of days.

Ron however didn’t think it was so acceptable, he went on a rant about how bad of an influence he was on you, and that you should stop this immediately. Hermione just shrugged at the hate ramble of Ron and laughed with you about the absurd things he was saying.

 

* * *

 

 

On Thursday, you and Draco walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, after he had awaited you as usual. You both seated next to each other at the stretched out Slytherin dining table. Looking around you viewed the now big crowd that had turned up to get their morning food, when you noticed that you weren’t given any odd looks.

Nobody stared at you weirdly, nobody looked at Draco and you disgusted and nobody gave you glares for hanging out at the other house’s table. This normally wouldn’t be out of the ordinary, but since you two started dating, they weren’t really fond of the idea.

But now it looked like everyone just didn’t care anymore, and honestly it was a huge pressure of your back. You wondered why though, maybe it was because they finally got used to it, or was it something else? Well you didn’t even care, as long as they didn’t were fine with it you were too, you were getting pretty tired of the rumors and the looks.

When drifting your eyes through the huge room, behind the teacher’s table, you saw Dumbledore paying careful attention to you. As if he thought the same exact thing as you did, he probably also notice the change in demeanor of the students. That calm and collected face always comforted you, but this time you swear you saw a glint of pride and joy in his eyes.

But you could never be sure with the old man, he gave you a quick small smile and resumed eating, and so did you. Pansy, who this time surprisingly ate her breakfast with her group of bitching friends, did nothing than gloat at you. He whispered jokes in your ear that made you laugh like crazy, and she hated every single second of it. Wishing that it was here next to Draco, having fun.

But the thing she envied the most was the way he looked at you, like you were the prettiest girl in the room. He only had eyes for you, the awe and love that glinted in his eyes, he hid very well but she knew it. He carefully took in all your features and the way you smiled and laughed at his jokes where the best thing to him.

This afternoon a quidditch game would be played, of course Gryffindor against Slytherin. This was going to be a very interesting game, seeing as the houses were each other’s ultimate rivalry. Draco was going to play too, so that was another reason why you went. He had become a fairly good Seeker over the years, and not that you would ever admit, a challenging opponent for Harry.

The deal you had made earlier with Draco, about the non-bullying and the non-Harry, had already shown off. Draco held up his end of the deal, not calling anyone names and trying to be kind to everyone. You actually didn’t think that he would do it this well, you saw him falter though onetime.

When he rounded a corner and a first year muggle-born bummed against him, you stood a little further in the hall.

“You mindless Mu…“ He started to sneer, but his gaze found you and he immediately corrected himself. He tugged his robe straight and gave the scared boy a little forced but still kind smile.

“It’s alright.” Without a single word the first year dashed off, not wanting to anger Draco Malfoy any further.

Then it hit you, that was the reason everyone was suddenly okay with Draco and yours relationship. Since Draco has been acting kind and stopped being mean, people probably made out that your relationship was for the better.

A guilty face looked at you pleadingly, for you to forgive his moment of weakness. But you were already proud and happy with the progress he was making. Draco and you made your way over to the quidditch arena, the red and green viewing stand drapes of the two houses came clearer into view.

“Aren’t you going to wish me any luck?” He said teasingly when you stood at the entering of the arena.

“Good luck.” You toyed sarcastically.

“Oh come on, I need a little bit more than that. I might die out there.” He dramatically exclaimed. “Maybe a good luck kiss will help.”

The smirk that crossed his face made you grin, not that you would ever admit it, but you loved the way he teased you.

You glanced over to his Slytherin teammates, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Which was enough for you to start blushing.

“You better win, now go.” You waved over to the field.

“I will.” He gave you one last grin and took off. He did held up to his promise and caught the snitch, which was pretty impressive, causing the game to be over and won by the Slytherin house. Afterwards you tried to find him again, but you lost him in the crowd.

“Y/N.” The familiar calm voice called out. You turned around to see the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore.

Without words he started to walk off, wanting you to follow him. He let you up to his office, the room was big and walls were hanged full with paintings of former headmasters. Three big entrances with pillars let to the backroom, the walls where covered with bookshelves, his desk and phoenix stood in the middle.

You carefully stepped closer to his desk, taking it all in, you had never been in his office before. Dumbledore stood next to Fawkes his red colored phoenix stroking it’s feathers. After looking at you for a few seconds he finally spoke.

“If seen you’ve taken an interest in Draco Malfoy.” A little curiosity lased his voice. You didn’t reply, because you didn’t really had a good answer, you didn’t even know how you actually felt about him.

“A significant boy he is, a great wizard already. Destined to do great things.” He kept a careful eye on you, awaiting your reaction.

“Yes, he is. Not that he might realize himself.” You agreed.

“You seem to do him good, even I can see that.” He squinted his, you felt like you were examined. You wondered where he was getting at, not really making a point here. You were caught by surprise almost backing away, when he stepped towards you and lay a hand on your shoulder.

“There’s a darkness in that boy, one that later may do more evil than good. But you, Y/N, you are the light, you can make the dark fade away. You must remember that, he needs you.” He spoke in a low voice, scarring you a little.

And just like that he was back to his old self, talking in a lighter voice like nothing happened.

“Y/N, I’ve always encouraged my students to be each other’s ally, rather than each other’s opponents. And I’m glad to see you’ve set an example to the students.” It made you blush a bit, that the headmaster complimented you.

 

* * *

 

 

When you headed back to your common room, you couldn’t help but think of the thing he had said. It arose questions that you couldn’t answer, the light, maybe it was dementia that had started. Dumbledore seemed pleased with the relationship Draco and you had. But it had also caused you to think about that relationship and your feelings.

Although you have been denying it, you had to acknowledge the fact that there definitely was something there. That warmth that spread through your body when you were with him was undeniable, and it made you think if you had feelings for Draco.

But no, that couldn’t be, Draco Malfoy. You would never fall in love with someone like that, although that didn’t sound very convincing. He was on your mind almost all the time, and it is certainly true that he is handsome.

Just like that you were pulled from you thoughts, when Draco abruptly stood in front of you.

“Hey, I was looking for you, but I couldn’t find you after the game.” He said.

“Yeah, I couldn’t find you either, and then something else got in the way.” You didn’t want to tell him about the conversation with Dumbledore, that was something between him and you.

“Come on let’s go for a walk.” He took your hand and led you towards the Black Lake. He must have taken a shower after the game, because you could smell his intoxicating cologne he always wore even stronger.

You loved his smell and the warmth of his body as you walked and talked about everything. It made you sad to think that in only three days this would be over. Did you really wanted it to be over? At first it seemed like a stupid deal, something you did to prove yourself, but it had taken a different turn.

And now you have no clue what you are feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it, I love writing this! If you liked it please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think.;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you my dear, a very long chapter, with lots of fluff and angst. As an epology for not updating, I hope you enjoy it!;)

On Friday you were thrown of off your normal routine, when Draco didn’t show up at your door. It was ridiculous to keep assuming he would always be there, but it still felt a little strange when he wasn’t there.

Not that you missed him or anything….

You decided that you would look for him at breakfast, maybe he over slept or didn’t feel well. Your Ravenclaw cloak swished around you when, you walked into the Great Hall. A quick sweep over to the Slytherin table immediately told you that Draco wasn’t here either, his platinum blond hair was always easy to spot.

If Draco wasn’t here, there was no reason to sit at the Slytherin table, since more than half of the students still didn’t like you sitting at their table and you reciprocated those feelings. So you seated yourself next to your old friends, whom also seemed a little surprised at the change, but they didn’t gave it a second thought.

You found yourself looking over their shoulders to the table next to you, searching for Draco. It was when you kept glancing to the huge doors, that served as the entrance to the Great hall, that you realized that you were slightly yearning for Draco.

 _Stop it!_ You told yourself as your mind once again trailed off to the Slytherin boy. _What is going on with me?_ You questioned internally, it was unlike you to think that much of a person, more specifically of Draco.

You forced yourself to keep your attention on the conversation that was going on between your friends, which was really hard to do.

Half a day, only half a day and you had trouble convincing yourself that you weren’t missing Draco, honestly you were. The smart remarks and the cute flirts that always came with a cocky smirk, had left you wanting more, more of Draco.

You were relieved when Herbology came along last period, which was the only class you had together on Friday. You were running late, causing all the spots in the back to be taken, exactly the place were Draco stood. Before you could say anything, professor Sprout started the lesson and any opportunity to get in contact with him ceased.

You were unfortunate again when Draco managed to quickly leave the green house, before you could. You decided to do some studying in the library and after that to go seek Draco. It wasn’t for the boring subject nor the quite loud students in the library, that you couldn’t focus on your book. It was because of him, Draco Malfoy.

That boy was doing things to you, that you could have never dreamed of. Honestly how could you fall for a Slytherin, he was completely the opposite of you. Yet you couldn’t deny the warm feeling you felt inside, whenever you were near him. It was absolutely ridiculous.

It was already evening and still no sign of Draco, you had missed him again during diner. You finally came to the brave decision to go look if he was in the Slytherin common room.

You felt shivers run down going to the Dungeons for Potions class, let alone the Slytherin room. It was something you rather didn’t do in the evenings, but here you were walking down the dark steps. The staircase was poorly lit, and the cold didn’t really help on your journey either.

Walking deeper and deeper into the dungeons, you finally came to what you hoped was the Slytherin entrance. You knocked a couple beats, praying that someone would open and best case scenario it would be Draco.

 First years Ravenclaw students often forgot the password, causing others to help them get in, hopefully this was the same case. And someone indeed opened the passage, but it was not Draco.

“What are you doing here?” A very confused Blaise Zabini stood in front of you.

“I- I am looking for Draco… Is he here?” You shyly asked the Slytherin. Blaise looked over his shoulder, before hesitantly letting you in and walking away to the boy’s dormitories.

You carefully stepped in, as if booby-traps possibly lay on the lurk. After you established all was clear, you looked around the Slytherin Dungeon.

The big windows showed the gloomy green water of the Black Lake, giving the whole room a mysterious glow. The room was decorated with the house colors, green and silver, and the Slytherin symbol the snake.

You saw Draco lying on one of the leather green sofa’s near the fireplace, and a small smile appeared on your face. You were glad to see him after the agonizing long day, that seemed to last forever. Besides you and Draco there was nobody in the common room, you had privacy which you were glad to have.

“Hey, haven’t seen you all day.” You walked over and sat down next to him.

“Yeah I was busy.” He stared of into the fire, not looking at you.

“Are you even too lazy to come up with a better excuse?” You joked kiddingly, earning a fake small smile from him. You realized there was something going on, he was quitter than usual and you felt that something was on his mind.

“Draco, are you alright?” You worriedly asked. He looked you in the eyes this time, more serious than you had ever seen him, and it scared you a little bit.

“I got a letter from my parents.” He spoke dreary, like that letter wasn’t something good. You frowned, silently asking why that was a bad thing.

“They know about us, I don’t know how, someone must have told them. But they aren’t too pleased with it, you being a Ravenclaw. They didn’t literally say it, but I know they don’t approve.” He averted his eyes from you.

For some unexplainable reason that made you sad, somehow caring about the wishes of his parents. Which was odd since you weren’t a couple, you weren’t actually dating. It was all fake, but it didn’t feel like it, it felt real and true.

Your expression turned darker, as you thought about it. You couldn’t help but think, hope rather, that Draco felt the same towards you. All those romantic emotions were shoved aside, and you replaced them with optimism.

“We’ll make them approve, I’ll show them how amazing I am. When I am done with wining them over, they can’t do anything but love me.” You said with pretended pride, lifting your chin higher.

Luckily that did earn you an honest laugh, that you had been waiting to hear all day. It seemed to cheer up your moods, and return you both to your joking state.

“Yes, you are very loveable.” He said, amused.

“I know I am, no parent can say no to this innocent face, not even yours.” Sarcasm dripped from your words, as you snickered.

“You are absolutely irresistible.” He stated while pulling you in his arms so you were lying beside him. Little did you know he wasn’t joking, he meant every word he said.

After a moment of laughter, your gaze crossed and when it did time seemed to suddenly stop. You were captivated in those grey blue eyes, that held so much more to him than they showed, and couldn’t bring yourself to look away.

You saw his eyes move from your eyes to your lips, you trailed your tong across your bottom lip, as you followed his gaze. Emotions that you couldn’t lock up this time, came boiling to the serves and in that moment kissing him was the only thing on your mind.

His hand moved upwards to your jawline and caressed it so softly you almost didn’t feel it, but you felt your skin burn of warmth under his touch. That warmth quickly spread through your whole body and it was demanding more.

Your lips moved closer to each other and you were almost greedy when they finally met. His hand cupped your cheek and your hands moved up to hold his neck, pulling him in deeper. The touch of his lips was surprisingly warm, and the way he lustfully kissed you back, told you that he thought of you more than a fake relationship.

You could have stayed in this moment forever if it was your choice, of course the universe had other plans, like Pansy. Whom on the worst moment ever decided to go to her common room, were she found something she wasn’t please with, to say the least.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw you guys, her mouth gaped open in shock. Draco pulled away from you as soon as he saw her, you seconds later saw a very angry Pansy standing in the door opening.

Red spread over her face as blood in water, her fists clenched tightly and her eyes were about to kill you with the amount of hate she felt for you.

“This is the Slytherin common room, meaning only Slytherin students may enter. And since you’re not a Slytherin, I suggest you get out!” She looked like she was about to snap, and that was your sign to leave.

Like an upset child she stomped off to her room, leaving you with an uneasy feeling this wasn’t going to be the last of her.

 

* * *

 

 

The Saturday afternoon was very sunny for a winter’s day, there for Draco had asked you to come see him at the Black Lake. You walked through the corridors, on your way to the lake, your mind somewhere completely else.

Then all of the sudden a very distorted Pansy Parkinson stood in front of you, blocking your way. She looked like she hadn’t slept for four days and her red puffy eyes showed, that she had been crying. But the hate still hadn’t left her eyes and you knew she was up to no good.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it threatening to your face, only a couple of feet between the two of you.

“Pansy what are you doing?” You asked carefully, not taking your eyes of her weapon. You really didn’t want to start a fight, she clearly thought differently about it.

“Who gave you the right to come into my life and to try and destroy it?” She rhetorically asked, she was definitely angry. You knew what was about to fallow, Pansy wasn’t going to leave quietly.

Faster than she could cast a spell, you pulled out your wand to deflect it. Pansy was good at dueling, you had to admit that, but had your fair amount of practice and knowledge of spells.

“You are miserable and pathetic. You know why? Because you will never be better than me.” She sounded like a crazy woman who just got out of a mental institution.

“Flipendo!” She shouted and a blue stream of light came speeding your way.

“Protego,” You just in time put on a barrier to protect yourself. Students started to gather around the fight, excited to see who will win. “Pansy stop! Can we please figure this out in a normal way.”

She send a couple more of spells towards you, that you manage to block. There was no reasoning with her, but you didn’t want to fight her, you kept repelling and deflecting her spells but never took the offense.

“You are not a Slytherin, **I** am. You are not a prefect, but **I** _am_. Draco took **me** to the Yule Ball, and not you. And he will love **me**!” She screamed desperately, apparently not caring what the other students heard. “Impedimenta!”

You couldn’t block the spell quick enough, and you felt all the muscles in your body clench together. Every move you tried to make was hard and it felt like you were drowning in quicksand. Pansy laughed in relief of finally hitting you, she lowered her wand expecting the fight to be over.

Fortunately the spell only lasted for about ten seconds, until you regained your speed. You pointed your wand at the surprised Slytherin. The crowd catcalled and encouraged you both, the large group stood at the sides watching the show in amusement.

“Aqua Erocto!” A blast of water sprouted from your wand and knocked back Pansy. It didn’t do serious harm, but it was enough to defend yourself. She gasped for air after the water flow had stopped, and she seemed angrier as ever.

“Bitch!” She sneered as she looked at her soaking wet clothes.

“Expelliarmus.” In one flick you disarmed her and caught her wand in your left hand.

You hoped that this would finally end this stupid fight, you were both out of breath. Her wet hair stuck to her face and honestly she looked pathetic. You felt sorry for her, that she had that desperate need to prove herself.

You turned your back on her, walking away from the fight with both your wands. That was a mistake, because you felt a force pushing you down to the ground, you hit the cold floor hard and you could hear the crowd gasp in surprise.

With Pansy still on top of you pulling your hair, you managed to roll over. That was mistake two, because now she had perfect opening to hit your face, and her fist hit you hard. She sat on top of you, causing you to have limited space to defend yourself. She punched you again in the nose, your blood on her knuckles, you got hold of your wand.

“Flipendo!” The spell send her flying backwards, she landed a couple of feet away. You were done with this fight and a hundred percent done with Parkinson. You crawled back on your knees, just as Pansy did.

“Stupefy.” Before she could do anything, you paralyzed her. You wiped the blood that came from your nose of on your sleeve, and carefully touched the side of your eye, there was definitely going to be a bruise.

 

* * *

 

 

In the hospital wing you got a checkup, to make sure you were alright and to attend your wounds. Later on Dumbledore came by with professor Snape and professor Flitwick, who didn’t seem too happy about the incident.

Snape and Flitwick both removed 20 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw for fighting another student, and using magic in the halls.

After that Dumbledore gave you talked to you for a while, he was the only one who didn’t seem outraged, which you were happy about. A couple of minutes later, Draco came running in the hospital.

“I came as soon as I heard, are you alright?” He held your hands and scanned you up and down for injuries, worry written all over his face.

“I am fine, it’s Pansy who you should worry about, she has gone completely mental.” You said dryly.

“I will make her pay for what she has done, no way she’ll stay prefect after this.”

“No let her be, she is miserable enough on her own.” You again took the high road, which wasn’t the easiest thing to do. But you had other concerns, like tomorrow would be the last day Draco and you would be together.

You were positive that you didn’t want this to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh guys, I love writing this fanfic sooo much, and I hope you like it as much as I do. Sadly the next chapter probably will be the last one. But there is hope, for I will write other fanfiction and this surely isn't going to be the last of Draco Malfoy.;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys another long one for you, it's been pretty hot where I live, so sorry for not posting that much. It's slowly turning darker, (just like the HP series) but I promise it'll have a good ending. I hope you'll enjoy it!;)

Yesterday’s dreadful events had left you with a busted lip and an unappealing black eye. But after covering it up with some make-up, it looked all right. That couldn’t be said for Parkinson, who had a big bump on her forehead that couldn’t be easily concealed. Apart from a few scratches, she was completely fine.

Coincidentally Hogwarts had organized a Hogsmeade trip for this Sunday, and since you could really use a break by now, Draco and you both decided to go.

After the accident with Parkinson, Draco hadn’t left your side even staying in your room after curfew. He got very protective over you, a reasons for that could be because he felt guilty that he couldn’t safe you, nevertheless you were thankful that he stayed with you.

Attacking you hadn’t been Pansy’s brightest plan, because now she was being completely ignored by her everlasting crush, Draco. One perk was that she now was way more quiet, not spitting her foul insults anymore.

You ran downstairs still in your pajama’s to the door of your common room, where as expected stood Draco.

“Looking charming as always, Y/N.” He joked, scanning you from head to toe.

“Good morning to you too.” You said grumpy because you just woke up. You took him by the hand and guided him back upstairs. “Give me a minute to change please.”

Draco had agreed to meeting you earlier, just for the sake of spending even more time. You felt more safer and secure when you were with him, it was comforting.

 “Turn around, and don’t you dare look.” You said, then turning around to take of your clothes.

“Not even a little peek?” He asked teasingly, while turning around.

“Draco, I’ll turn you into a pigeon for the rest of the week.” You warned him with a light sense of sarcasm.

“It would totally be worth it though.” He chuckles, you rolled your eyes at the comment.

Now that Draco stood with his back to you, he took an interest in your perfume bottles on your night stand.

You put on your winter Hogwarts uniform, last night it started to snow heavily and it hadn’t stopped since. You turned around to see Draco with a bottle of gold colored liquid in his hand.

“You should put on this one, it mixes great with your body sent, making you smell really good.” He stated it so honestly, that it wasn’t sarcastic which surprised you. A small smile formed on your lips at the sweet compliment.

It was one of these simple small moments that made your heart flutter, like butterflies flew around inside you. You wished that it was all real, that Draco truly was your loving boyfriend. There was a part of you that deeply hoped that he felt the same way, looking in those grey eyes you couldn’t help but think that maybe…

After getting checked by Filch at the entrance of Hogwarts, you left with Draco to the little village. The snow was still falling down in big flacks, and thick layer of ankle high snow covered the entire ground. Somewhere in the group of students you saw Ron, Hermione and Harry chatting.

You had talked to them a little bit, a few small conversations here and there but you desperately needed to talk with Hermione. You wanted to empty your heart that was full of emotions at this point, and mainly seeking consult on what to do with Draco.

Thinking about that made you dreary, thoughts flooded your mind like water. This was your last day, the last day that you would be together.

It was Sunday, exactly one week ago you started this crazy adventurous bet that changed your life, for the better. It had let to something way more than it was supposed to be, something innocent and fun, completing a deal because of your stubbornness. But who were you fooling, this was way more than proving something, other things are involved now.

A Hogsmeade trip, that was where it all started with. But are you ready to let it go?

“Hallo? Is someone still in there? Earth to Y/N.” Draco’s words snapped you out of your daze, the train of thoughts were brought to a halt. You only now noticed that you weren’t walking anymore, and Draco stood before you.

“Are you all right, darling?” His eyes scanned you worriedly, trying to figure out what was going on. You felt an escaped tear roll down your face, that must have slipped your eyelashes.

“Yeah, I am perfectly fine it’s just the cold wind.” You quickly wiped the tear of your cheek and hoped he would buy it. Luckily he did and pulled you close to him for warmth, as you kept on walking through the snow.

 

* * *

 

 

Once there you both first went to the Three Broomsticks Inn, to warm up and drink some Butterbeer. The cozy pub and its joyful atmosphere made you forget the dark thoughts quickly. Draco and you took a table near the fireplace and to warm up even faster you sat close to each other, with Draco’s arm over you pulling you against him.

Behind you sat two boys judging by their low pitched laughs, and their hushed whispers. You could feel their gaze on you, making the hears on your arms stand up straight, and it made you feel uncomfortable. You decided to ignore the boys, but you knew they were talking about you, trying to keep their voices low but failing miserably.

Draco saw the change in your demeanor, and with the unsubtle way they were talking, it quickly added up to them bothering you. The boys were in the same year as Draco and you, they both wore the blue Ravenclaw uniform.

The blond guy on the left was Eddie Carmichael, Draco recognized him from his Potions class, but he didn’t remember the name of the guy on the right.

With every minute that past, the Ravenclaw boys started to get more on Draco’s nerves. And Draco couldn’t control his anger when they made a nasty comment, even though he lately tried to dim his temperament for you.

“Hey Draco, is Y/N any good in bed? I heard she is a feisty one, saw the fight with Pansy yesterday.” Eddie’s cocky friend on the right yelled at Draco, which earned him a chuckle of Eddie.

“That’s it.” Draco murmured under his breath as he stood up, and walked in a quick pace to the guys.

“Draco don’t.” You tried to stop him, but he was already gone, you followed him. As he strode to the other table, he remembered the other boys name, Austin Guthrie a muggle born wizard.

“What did you just say, you filth mudblood! You better apologize to my girlfriend, or you’re going to regret it.” His face was red of anger and the stare he gave the guy could vaporize him instantly.

You laid your hand on Draco’s arm, trying to calm him down and get him away before he was going to fight.

“Ooh what, are you going to tell your father?” Austin mocked, standing up from his chair threatening.

“Yeah we aren’t afraid of you Malfoy.” Eddie joined in.

“But seriously Y/N, if Malfoy here can get you, what do I have to do to get in your pants.” Austin dared to say, which was a mistake.

You were done with these sexist comments, how low they spoke of you, it made your blood boil. Before either one could do anything, you got out your wand and pointed it at the stupid Austin.

“You loathsome rat! Furunculus.” You flicked your wand, and Austin who was too slow to even react got jinxed. While Eddie got out his wand, Austin’s face started to bubble up within seconds.

“Melofors.” Draco’s wand produced an orange streak of light and hit Eddie, before he could do anything.

Austin’s whole face was now covered in ugly boils, his hands feeling his face and a horrified expression on it. Eddie wasn’t off any better, he let out a scream that was muffled by the pumpkin that covered his head.

“Don’t you ever dare to talk about Y/N like that ever again, or I’ll make sure you’ll suffer more than just a jinx.” He threatened them with a tone that told them to seriously watch out.

The jinx that Draco put on him cause his entire head to be stuffed in a pumpkin, he stumbled around with his hands spread because he couldn’t see anything. With this odd scenery, Draco couldn’t stay angry it was way too funny.

Draco and you busted out laughing so hard, that the whole pub could hear it. But you couldn’t care, the two startled boys looked even more stupid than they did before. Austin who despite covered with welts could still see, guided his pumpkin encaged friend out the pub.

After a few more minutes of hysterical laughter, your belly started to hurt. You hadn’t laughed that hard since a good while, this proved once again that Draco was a fun guy to be around.

At the end you took a quick visit at Honeydukes, where you bought your favorite chocolate, because there was no place with better chocolate than here. Draco was filling a giant sack of all sorts of candy and sweets for the both of you.

“You don’t have to buy me anything you know that.” You said as he took a handful of exploding bonbons and put them in the sack.

“I know, but what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I didn’t buy delicious candy for my girlfriend?” He gave you a crooked grin as he bought the candy, he easily could effort.

 

* * *

 

 

You decided to do some homework for Monday, before you would spent your very last night with Draco. It also was a way to keep your mind distracted, because if you wouldn’t you would think about it being the last night.

As you walk to the Ravenclaw tower, you passed the hospital wing, where two very unhappy students were being nursed. You glanced in the room where you saw, professor Snape making a potion, probably a Boil-Cure Potion. And on the other side of the room two nurses were fighting a crazy Eddie, with a hammer in their hand.

Presumably to smash the pumpkin to pieces to free Eddie, but he wasn’t really working along with them, not wanting a hammer being punched so closely to his head. It was an enjoyable and weird picture to see, you snickered as you walked past it.

You were reading in your bed with blue and silver bed sheets, that matched with the design of the room. On the other side someone knocked on the door, it must have been Draco who you had been waiting for. You hesitated before opening the door, a quick flash of worried thoughts went through your mind.

Draco stood with this arm resting against the doorpost, smiling at you. You motioned with your arm to enter the room, while reciprocating his smile back. He had the Honeydukes candy bag from this morning with him, you took a mental note not to eat too much.

You both lay on your bed, the candy and chocolate in between you, happily munching it away. Just like last night you talked for hours straight with Draco about the simple things, memories and thoughts. Unlike ever before you felt like you could share anything with him, he had never judged you when you would tell him something personal. There were things you told him that nobody knew not even Luna or Hermione, but deep inside you knew you could trust Draco.

He must have thought the same about you, because Draco who wasn’t someone who opened up easily, shared vulnerable things with you too. You took another chocolate frog and waited patiently for him to speak.

“My parents they are so short sighted, I now sometimes hate their blindness towards other things. My dad is the worst, the only thing he talks about is pureblood status and the uprising. I was like that for years…” A silence fell in the room, you could sense this was a difficult subject for him.

“I was exactly like my father raised me to be. Ever since I was little it was drilled into me that status is everything, and that my family was one of the best and purest. I learned to hate others that weren’t like us, he made me into some sort of perfect clone version of himself. I turned into him, I was horrible to others… I still am.” His voice cracked up and you felt so sad for him.

“Draco, I can assure you that’s not true at all. Look at how much you have adjusted these couple of days. You haven’t bullied, called anyone a bad name and you have been nice to everyone, which surprised me honestly. I don’t know many people who could have changed as fast and well as you did. I am proud of you Draco.”

It was silent, the only thing he did was look at you, no words, no gestures, just looking. His eyebrows were raised, like he wasn’t expecting you to say that at all, but it was true.

“Really?” He asked unbelievably. You looked at him intensely, wanting to make sure he knew that you meant it.

“Draco, you changed from an arrogant self-conceded bullying brat, to a loving and caring boyfriend who is nice to even the ones he was learned to despise, in a matter of days. If something is impressive it’s that, even I have to admit that I couldn’t have done that myself.”

You gave him a loving smile, he didn’t seem so upset anymore and you were glad that he wasn’t. Even in these moments of silence, when your breathing was the only sound in the room, it was still comfortable. No obligations to say something to fill an awkward stillness, simply Draco and you. 

His eyes trailed down to your lips and then back up to Y/E/C. Draco’s hand moved to your china and lifted it up gently, that lustful glint in his eyes was enough to made you do anything.

He softly pressed his lips against yours, a complete different kiss than the one you had shared in the Slytherin common room. That one was filled with lust and need, this one was passionate but tender. Maybe part because Draco didn’t want to hurt you, but the slight sting of your busted lip faded away immediately.

You both moved slow, like you didn’t want to rush it at all, stalling the kiss for as long as possible. Part of you was afraid that there wasn’t enough time, not enough moments to be with him like this. His hand was place on the side of your thigh, as your hand gripped his tie and pulled him closer.

You had no idea what happened, was it something you had done? Draco pulled away, breaking the kiss and the moment. You furrowed your brows at the move, his hands retreated from your thigh. You decided not to ask why he suddenly changed from opinion on kissing you.

The night progressed like the kiss never happened, Draco and you talked for two hours more. It still tickled the back of your mind, the question why he decided to stop your kiss like that. Another topic that you both seemed to avoid, or rather ignore as if it would simply disappear, was it is Sunday. It was the fact that this was the last night, tomorrow you wouldn’t be a couple anymore and this would be finished.

“It’s getting late, I should go back.” He sighed getting up from your bed. You wanted him to stay with you here, for a few more minutes, before you would be alone again.

“Good night, Y/N.” His voice was small and quiet, and you swear you sensed dread in it. His eyes were averted to the ground, he turned around and stepped to the door. It sounded an awful lot like a goodbye, and it stung your heart painfully.

A nasty feeling crept up in your chest, one that made your eyes teary, it was fear. Fear that if he would walk out of this room, he wouldn’t ever be back here again. Your breath became heavy, you quickly crawled over your bed to the end.

“Would you stay?” It came out before your mind had registered what you said, but seeing him walk away like it was the end, you couldn’t let him. “Please, don’t go.”

He slowly turned around, the corners of his mouth were lifted so lightly it was easy to miss. His eyes still held sadness in it. He walked over to the end of your bed, where you sat looking at him desperately.

“Y/N, you know I ca-“ He was cut off by you.

“Please, I need you to stay.” You pleaded. He couldn’t refuse you, you looked so pained he wanted to hold you and comfort you.

Without saying anything he pulled the covers up and got in next to you. You laid down, before he moves in closer, puts an arm around you and placed a tiny kiss on your shoulder. You couldn’t see the grimness that his expression still held. His warm presents felt so comforting that you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

The next day when you woke up, the tears that you had restrained last night welt up. Your eyes searched the room, next to you lay noting but bare covers.

Draco was _gone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it for this week, next chapter will probably be the last one, I'm sorry. But thank you so much for reading this, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think!;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the final chapter, I know sad right. I am incredibely sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. But there for this again is suprisingly and exremely long. I truely hope you like it!;)

It suddenly felt like your throat reduced to the size of a straw, getting air was hard. Your chest began to fall and rise faster and faster, trying to compensate for the little amount of oxygen. Tears started to fall without warning and they kept coming like a bag of water finally ripped. Even though you couldn’t afford the waist, a whale from deep within escaped your mouth with such force you couldn’t stop.

But nothing was worse than the actual pain you felt inside. Nothing could describe that simply, it was a pain so bad, you have never experienced. The agony that turned your muscles to stone, and your heartbeat to a terrifying slow throb. The heartache that reminded you of everything that ever had hurt you, combined. You had never felt so lonely, like the right part of your heart was missing, gone.

Your hands clamped the light blue bed sheets in a convulsed movement, your fingernails almost ripped through the fabric. All you could manage to do was cry and cry. You had no idea how long you just sat there crying, probably skipping breakfast.

It must have looked incredibly stupid, just because he wasn’t in bed when you woke up. But you knew he was gone, not just this morning, but out of your life. And that was something you didn’t know was so painful, was this love? Because if it was, please someone take it away, I would rather not have it.

He is gone, he has left, he is not coming back. It was the sentence that ran through your head constantly, like you didn’t want to believe it but your mind was trying to remind you. After a while the crying got worsened by a throbbing headache, that hurt with every tear that left your eye.

It felt like an hour but the sun was already hiding behind the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest. Dusk had set in while you still sat in bed, numbly staring ahead. Night would soon reveal the stars and you still hadn’t moved a limb.

The empty Honeydukes candy wrappers laid spread over your bed, forcing you to think about it and only making it worse. The cold of the frost outside, resembled how you felt inside right now perfectly. You made no attempts to change that, the feeling inside was something you wanted to get rid of but couldn’t.

That night was not much better, you hadn’t slept one minute. Every time you closed your eyes images of Draco flashed by, his smirk, one of his sarcastic remarks or the genuine laughs you shared. You couldn’t sleep without the warmth that he had comforted you with last night. It was cold.

 

* * *

 

 

The bags under your eyes made you look like a skull, a bad night’s rest had taken its toll on you. You were even more exhausted and the fact that you looked like shit, didn’t motivate you any further. Reluctantly you scraped yourself off of your bed and moved down to the Great Hall.

Opening the door of your common room to step outside, was the first slap against your face. Draco didn’t stood there waiting for you, his grin wasn’t there. You forced yourself to get over it, and hastily you descended down the spiraling staircase.

Before turning the corner you had to mentally prepare yourself, you took a deep breath and faced the crowd. Unconsciously your eyes scanned the people for the platinum hair that stood out, you weren’t really making this easy for yourself.

On the plus side you found out that Draco wasn’t here for breakfast, it could only be procrastinated for so long. On the other side you were being stared at by a great amount of students, as you walked over at the Ravenclaw table.

Was it the fact that I looked like a dead whale or that I wasn’t with Draco at the Slytherin table, indicating that we broke up? You thought to yourself.

You awkwardly sat down at the Ravenclaw table, were they looked at you as if you had awoken from the dead, you did feel like it. You heard people whispering and murmuring around you, this new gossip update was going to spread like wild fire. The only person that didn’t seem to be bothered by any of it, was Luna. With her everlasting optimism she chatted with you, taking your mind off of things which you appreciated a lot.

You ran out of luck second period, it was Monday and that meant potions class with the Slytherin. You came in late, stumbling through the door with your books falling out of your bag.

“Miss Y/L/N can you manage to find a seat, without embarrassing yourself furthermore and disrupting my class?” Professor Snape’s voice rang out in his chill giving tone.

“Yes, sir.” With a blush you quickly looked around for an available seat.

The second face slap of this day was given to you, when your eyes met the familiar grey ones of Draco. Your heart stopped in your chest, your eyes got teary but they didn’t have any more tears to shed. Of course, the only seat that wasn’t taken was next to that person you were particularly trying to avoid.

The rest of the class was spend on not trying to burst out in tears, you sat with your back towards him. Even though you hadn’t granted him one look, it was the only thing on your mind.

When it was time for the brewing of potions, Draco stood up and went to Professor Snape. He whispered something inaudible in his ear, Snape’s eyes fell on you and he nodded. Draco walked back to your table, grabbed his bag and went to the table of Pansy and Blaise to join them.

Your mouth fell open as you blinked away the tears, that was painful. Draco had literally turned you down, without giving you a second look.  It felt like he stabbed you in the heart with this move, it said everything. He didn’t want anything to do with you anymore, he wanted out of your life.

You began to breath rapidly, blinking wasn’t enough to keep the tears away. It felt like you were getting suffocated in this classroom, it got immensely hot. I was having a panic attack and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Did I lose him? Oh no, I did. He is never coming back, there is no fixing this, I am alone forever. The thoughts invaded your mind and drowned out everything else. Fear, panic, you felt scared, you had to get out.

You ran out of the classroom as fast as you could, leaving everything there. you sprinted through the halls, through the Entrance Hall’s oak doors. A wall of cold air hit you as soon as you stepped outside, the freezing temperatures turned your blood to ice.

Your warm breath formed clouds in the air, snow crunched under your foot as you stepped. The snow slowed you down but you kept going.

A patch of ice hidden under a layer of snow made you slip and fall hard. You plunged face first into the pack of snow that managed to break your fall. You laid lifeless in the snow, letting it swallow you whole. But the low temperatures soothed you in away, your breath became more steady and the panic left your body.

You didn’t stand up until the cold was stinging your skin, and you didn’t want to die from hypothermia. You walked back to Hogwarts in a slow pace, your muscles stiff from the cold.

You took in the sight while you had the time, the huge castle covered in white. The surface of the Black Lake, that was covered with a layer of ice, reflected the morning light brightly. It looked peaceful, but everyone knew eerie creatures swam in those waters and there was more going on underneath the surface. Behind you the Forbidden Forest seemed a little lighter because of the snow, like deathly monsters didn’t live there.

You got back inside, and thanked Hogwarts for its warmth that it gave you. You got back to your room and decided to skip the rest of the classes, which was odd for a Ravenclaw and certainly you. But since you had top marks and had studied everything for the upcoming week, you thought you deserved the time off.

At lunch Hermione came by to give you a hot cup of chocolate milk, and some warm buns. She was caring and loving, without speaking a word about Draco she understood what was going on. She urged you to go to dinner, because she was worried about you not eating enough. You agreed to go, to please her.

You wish you hadn’t, because everyone had caught up with the rumors at dinner. When you walked into the Great hall it almost fell completely silence, except for a few murmurs. You ignored them all and went to sit down and eat, after a few second people started going back to their business.

Unfortunately you were in the right position to look over to the Slytherin table, and you couldn’t resist to give it one quick glance. You saw Draco looking directly at you with big eyes, concern shone through them, he scanned you up and down.

When his eyes met yours again, you made sure to look hurt to let him know that you were crushed. He looked guilty, but that only lasted a second when his attention was ripped away from you. You were slapped against your face for a third time, it didn’t hurt any less.

Pansy Parkinson wrapped her arms around Draco and looked at him with the biggest heart eyes ever. The nickname ‘Dracy’ was enough to make you want to puke, right there and then. She shot you a quick nasty look with a smirk, like she had won in the end.

You hastily ate the rest of your diner, and rushed back to your bedroom, having another crying outburst. You were getting sick of them, but the sadness over won your rational thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco hadn’t showed up Tuesday at breakfast, but when he did at lunch he looked awful. He almost looked as bad as you did, bags under his eyes, bloodshot and puffy eyes, his hair was messy, which all was unlike Draco. 

He looked uninterested at any attempt Pansy did to flirt, and didn’t laugh at jokes. He even pushed Pansy’s arm off of his shoulder, she didn’t like that very much.

After classes, you walked to the library hoping you could find some peace in there. Reading seemed one of the few things to keep your mind off him, off everything. Escaping to another world in books was one of the most magical things, getting lost in other stories and characters. You could do it for days in a row, if you had enough good books next to you and a cup of tea.

On your way over to the library, the halls were completely empty. You turned a corner and you saw Draco, walking to the opposite direction so he was facing you, and you were inevitably going to pass each other.

The second he looked at you, his eyes searched desperately for somewhere to look but you. Was he really going to ignore you? You decided to wait for him to make the move, for him to say something. But he walked straight past you, like you were some first year he didn’t even see.

You weren’t going to let this happen, tired of the dramatic shit that was going on. You weren’t going to sulk in a corner anymore, hoping he would do something. It was time for him to be put in his place. With a jerk I turned around, and saw Draco walking away in a quick pace.

“Say something!” I yelled, which earned an immediate stop from him. “Please… just say _something_!” It came out as a desperate plea, and you were absolutely desperate.

He slowly turned around to face you, finally, but he still avoided your gaze.

“You can’t just do that, you know! You can’t just ignore me like that, after this whole week! After everything, you are just going to avoid me?!”

All the sadness in me was replaced with anger and frustration, that busted out in a flood of yelling Draco looked guilty and pained, it hurt him to see you like this. You stepped towards him, looking straight at him. Pain shone through your eyes, giving him a burning stare.

“I am not some piece of candy you can throw away, I have feelings!” You slapped him against his arms and kept slapping and stomping his chest. Your hands hit him with little force, but enough to let out your anger.

“You left me, all alone! I woke up and you were gone, no note, no apology, no words said! It’s not fair!” He gripped my wrists gently but firmly, he looked just as hurt as you must have. You wanted to protest, telling him he couldn’t touch you, you wanted to yell at him.

“You can’t just hurt me like that! Why did you hurt me?!” Your shouting had died down to a soft tone.

“I didn’t mean to, I would never want to hurt you. Y/N it pains me to see you like that.” He eventually replied, looking you in the eyes. His voice was the opposite of yours a few seconds ago, his was soft and apologetic.

“Why did you leave me?” You said barely a whisper, small and fragile.

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you.” With the sincerity he talked, you almost felt bad for shouting at him. The grip on your wrist was gone, replaced by his warm hands holding yours.

“Well you did a great job at that.” You said sarcastically.

“Y/N I care for you so much, so so much. But if I would stay with you, it would only end up in you getting hurt, or worse. Everyone knows what my family is, what we will end up like and I don’t want you in that. I’m no good for you and you should stay away. ”

The words stung badly, ‘stay away’. From everything that had happened last week, you though staying away wasn’t something Draco wanted. It was definitely something you didn’t want, every molecule in your body told you to do the exact opposite.

“I don’t deserve you, and I don’t want to hold you back. You are perfect and I… I can’t mess that up.”

He let go of your hands, and the cold reminded you that you weren’t going to let this go as easily as you had Monday morning.

“You know I am not perfect! I am anything but and you know that. I am a know-it-all and I drive people crazy, because of that I barely have any friends. My parents ignore me, and sometimes they don’t even acknowledge my existence. I am a failure to them and I feel like I’m a burden.

But you know that, I have told you those things, I have trusted you with secrets no one knows. And thinking that you are not good enough for _me_ , is the worst excuse I have ever heard. I am just as unworthy as you think you are, and I don’t care.”

I looked at him intensely, wanting to make sure every word was clear. He stared at me in shock, this was probably not what he expected me to say. But it was the truth.

“I don’t care. I don’t care about what your family thinks, about the danger I might be in, about what everyone else says. The thing I do care about is this, this last week was one of the best I had in years. And I’m not going to let it end like this, I want this.”

You hadn’t even realized what you said, before it came out of your mouth. You just admitted that you had feelings for Draco Malfoy, something that you had being denying the entire time. He paused when he heard you say it, you had the same reaction to your sudden confession.

“You want me?” He asked with raised eyebrows, in a serious tone that said he wasn’t being sarcastic.

“I… I don’t want you to not be with me.” You said a little confusing, so that it would be easier to say. You bowed your head and looked at your polished black shoes, not wanting to see his reaction. You weren’t surprised by the touch of his hand against your cheek, it felt comfortable like it should be there.

His fingers guided your head back up, forcing you to look into his eyes. Those grey blue eyes looking directly at you, you were intimidated and entranced by them at the same time. It was unlike you had ever experienced feeling towards a person.

“Y/N I never meant to hurt you like this, I never meant to push you away. Partially I was frightened of what kind of feelings I was beginning to develop for you. But it makes me feel so good when I am around you, that I don’t want to give that up either. You make me happy.”

Your lips moved slowly closer and closer to each other, it was like all the worries and thoughts just slipped away out of your head. There was only one thing that was on your mind, kissing Draco. The feathery light kiss reminded you of the kiss you had Sunday, taking the time to feel the kiss. Instead of eating each other up like two crazy horny teenagers, this was more, this was better.

His right hand stayed on your jaw, while the other held your waist to slightly pull you closer. Your hands where were you liked them the most, in his hair playing with his platinum locks and tugging it lightly. Your lips moved in sync with each other, knowing their way around.

Even though it felt amazing and great to be kissing him again, you needed to feel him. You needed to feel his embrace, his comfort, it was the exact thing that had fed your anxiety and you wanted to stop it.

You buried your face in the crook of his neck, smelling his body scent mixed with his cologne. Your arms wrapped tightly around his torso and you let out a big breath of relief, letting the tension go.

He was taken aback for a second at your sudden move, but as he heard your sigh he realized he needed this hug too. It was something so simple and normal, but everyone craves the contact.

He bowed his head and pressed his cheek against you, his arms fell over your shoulders. He pressed you against his body, you immediately felt protected like nothing could harm you while he was with you.

You stood there in each other’s embrace for multiple minutes, not saying a word, just enjoying one other. It was the perfect moment.

“Say it.” You muttered after a long silence, you wanted to hear him say it. I love you. You knew he understood what you meant.

“Y/N... I.” His voices sounded raw, honest. He was going to say it, the conversion.

“I.. didn’t make my homework today.” He tried to keep the sincerity in his voice, but it was hard to keep his laugh inside.

It was the complete opposite of what you had n mind he would say, but the stupid comment earned him a loud laugh. He couldn’t keep his own chuckle in anymore, your laughs echoed through the hall.

“Dork.” You managed to say.

This was one of the best things about Draco, he could make you smile in any situation. It made the moment feel more back to normal, back to how it was.

You pulled away from his chest, but still held his hands. You looked at him with a sheepish smile, furrowing your eyebrows in an attempt to look serious.

“I still demand a ton load of chocolate, to make up for it.” You said jokingly.

“Anything you wish.” He said grinning as he took a step forward and give you a peck on the lips.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later

You and Draco were in his room and you lay in his bed, totally ignoring curfew and a bunch of other rules you didn’t care for. You lay on the right side of the bed, Draco next to you talking with a crooked grin.

“You know you snore when you sleep.” He says chuckling loudly.

“No I don’t.” You exclaimed. All the while you were smiling uncontrollably, Draco had that effect on you.

“Like really loud!” He stated dramatically.

“Ooh shut up.” You grinned as you playfully pushed him away.

“Come here and make me.” He challenged with a devilish smirk. You crawled over the bed to him and gave him a lustful kiss, which he happily returned. He moved over on top of you, so that you lay down with your head resting on the pillow, while kissing you.

He traced down to your jawline, and eventually your neck. You gripped the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up over his arms in a smooth motion. Breaking your lips apart for a second, but then returning. His torso was slim, but masculine and strong.

“You’re such a cliché.” You mutter while kissing.

“And you know you love it.” You felt him grinning, and you couldn’t help doing the same.

You and Draco officially were a couple. You had forgiven Draco for the whole thing, especially when you understood that it was because he wanted to protect you. Everything was going smoothly, people accepted you, and those who did not well they could sod off. You will never forget the delightfully look on Dumbledore’s face when he saw you together.

 The Ravenclaw girl and the Slytherin boy, together an unusual pare. But they were the beginning of the coming together of the Hogwarts houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I tried to turn the chliché into a little bit less of a cliché. Please let me know, because I sure did enjoy writing this! This is the last chapter, I am sorry, but this probably won't be the last of Draco Malfoy. Please leave kudos or a comment! And until next time.:)
> 
> Also if you liked this Draco Malfoy fic, I have another one that I have posted on this account. Check it out, if you want to!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading this, love you guys. If you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
